Memories
by DaPika
Summary: Memories are important. They give us something to learn from after all. They tell us where the house is. But what if you had something weird with your memories, if you could remember everything right from birth, if you remember another timeline where everything goes to shit or if you can read someone else's memories just by looking at them, well this is the result.
1. Chapter 1

I remember everything that has happened to me from when I was born to the present day. I remember coming out of my mother's womb, I remember having the Kyuubi sealed into me, I remember all the attempts on my life, I remember everything...Not that it's put me down.

* * *

 **If you somehow can't realise when reading the story that this is told from the perspective of the characters in their later life (though this can change on any chapter that I feel like), now you know, this is narrated by Naruto's as it is his childhood he is talking about until we reach when they graduate. Thank you. Also I know some of the things below were never in canon, so please don't point that out. And if this chapter progresses too fast for you, then I'm sorry.**

* * *

From the first day that I realised who my parents were, when I was 6 years old, I strove to become a better shinobi than the both of them combined. I learned that the main skill they had in common was fuinjutsu, the study of seals, infact, my father was a master of the space-time fuinjutsu enabling him to teleport anywhere he had the correct seal instantly, he famously used this to destroy an entire battalion of Iwa-nin at the Battle of Kannabi Bridge, an act which condemned him as the devil incarnate as this act devastated the families of the shinobi in the battalion, this also earned him the moniker, the Yellow Flash. My mother was more into barrier seals, which made walls of chakra which were incredibly hard to break through and could be customised to inflict pain on the aggressor. She was also very into the art of kenjutsu, which was a common art alongside fuinjutsu in the Uzumaki Clan, earning her the title Red Death for her aggressive and efficient style of kenjutsu that killed many of Konoha's enemies in the 3rd Shinobi World War.

So of course I would try and learn these two arts though at that point it would be impossible to get a sword due to the Kyuubi being inside of me, it would seem suspicious for the _Demon Child_ to get a sword now wouldn't it. Ink and paper were two of things he could actually buy without them being in bad condition or overcharged for Konoha has lots of trees and there were lots of squids in the ocean that was on Hi no Kuni's eastern side meaning that there was a massive surplus of the goods.

I managed to ask Jiji if he had any books on fuinjutsu, he was a bit surprised by the question, after all, a 6 tear old wanting to learn seals was a bit bizarre especially if that 6 year old was more hyperactive than somebody on drugs, not to mention he was probably suspicious of if I knew about my parents, which I wasn't supposed to, but he gave me a book written by my father, the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze. It was entitled ' _The Basic Principles of Fuinjutsu and their Application and use for a Shinobi'._ A rather long and complex title, I know, but was actually very easy to read the contents inside. Learning the seal was the hard part of the art, especially if they were the basics as while you the instructions right infront of you, the amount of chakra you would have to put into the seal and the actual writing of the seal would have be rather precise, otherwise it could blow up in your face, send you to some bleak part of the world or suck into a pocket dimension, to name a few.

I found I was a natural prodigy at the art, I inherited the skills from my parents after all. The first seal in the book was the storage seal, in which we keep objects in a small pocket dimension connect by the seal to be unsealed at later point, this seal was a great space-saver as I would later find out. It took me about an hour to get the hang of it, resulting in me shouting my signature "Yatta!", even if some random things got lost forever and the seal exploding on two occasions, probably alerting any neighbours I might have had that something was going on in my apartment, probably alerting someone as I swear there was an ANBU with a dog mask looking at me carefully.

* * *

I progressed at progressively quicker rates over the 6 years after the I first practiced fuinjutsu. I kept on acting like a total retard during that time so I could be away from too much suspicion, all the while practising fuinjutsu at home as well as chakra control exercises that my father mentioned in his books to help people with controlling the amount of chakra they would put into the seal to help me control my chakra better so I could actually create successful bunshin. I eventually achieved that and started work on a jutsu who's instructions I had found in a bin in the Academy, **Fūton: Reppūshō** , it was called and was a C-Rank jutsu, why it was in the Academy bins, I have little idea to this day as the curriculum at the time didn't teach elemental jutsu of any kind, I can only imagine that one of the pupils had learned the jutsu, realised that they still had it and got rid of it.

I found out when I learned that jutsu that not only was I a prodigy of fuinjutsu but also of **Fūton** jutsu, later finding out why during my career, as it blew down several trees in the direction I fired it in when I first gave it a good. I quickly fled the scene, just in case, and ran back into my apartment were I got back to practising the great art of fuinjutsu.

A couple of weeks after that event was the examination day, where Genin hopefuls were tested to see if they truly had what it takes to be a shinobi. I was the last person to be called to be called out for the test after the written exam and the kunai and shurikenjutsu test, both of which went something like this: "Naruto, you passed, barely, but you passed nonetheless".

" Yatta!, that's another step forward on the path to being Hokage!".

I was acting of course, I had to act, but I legitimately wanted to be the Hokage, what number didn't matter, I just wanted the position. The final test was a tested of three different jutsu: Kawarimi, Henge and Bunshin. I knew I was capable but the nervousness remained, after all, if I got this wrong then I would be back in the Academy, becoming more of a laughing stock than I already was. "The minimum requirements have been met, well done Naruto, you pass".

I was so glad to hear Iruka-sensei say this but when I took a glance at Mizuki, I could see poorly hidden anger meaning that he was not happy that I passed, I knew then I had to tip off Jiji about this. You may find this hard to believe but I have only ever successfully lied once in my life, so far at least, so if I told him this then he would know something was up with Mizuki. I ran directly to the Hokage Tower as soon as we were dismissed, ignoring the crowd of people in the Academy grounds or on their way to the Academy, ignoring the comments they made and ran right past the receptionist, who didn't give a shit, and straight up to the door where I was confronted by a frog-masked ANBU, "Hokage-sama is busy right now, is there something urgent for you to tell him?", he asked a pleasant monotone voice.

" Yes, I noticed anger on the face of Mizuki'-sensei' when I passed my exams which could mean that he was planning something to do with me", I answered back, in an official manner, well as official as I could manage back then.

"I see", the ANBU said, his tone darkening, "I will pass this on to Hokage-sama immediately, please wait here".

About 3 minutes passed until that same ANBU returned and said, "Hokage-sama has acknowledged this and has sent out two of my fellow ANBU to arrest him, he also wants to congratulate you on your graduation and has apologised for not being able to say this in person, he currently addressing the issue of Jonin-sensei assignments. You may return to your home now".

" Thank you", I acknowledged that last statement and walked off though I could've sworn that the ANBU said something along the lines of "Nice kid".

* * *

The lack of Mizuki at the graduation ceremony made me happy, he had been arrested, or killed in the attempt, and was off to the infamous Torture and Interrogation Department of the Konoha Shinobi. Iruka-sensei looked slightly saddened which was more evidence that Mizuki was gone. _'Good, that's one less dickhead that we have to deal with',_ I remember thinking.

" Alright, settle down people, settle down!", Iruka shouted, it was obvious that he was not in the mood for nonsense today, less than normal at least, "Alright here are the teams, Team 1...", I phased him out until my name was mentioned, "Team 7: Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Harunoand Sasuke Uchiha under Jonin Kakashi Hatake".

 _'Say what?!, I got those two on my team, damn it! And Kakashi Hatake, why the hell does that name sound familiar?!'._

They obviously had similar reactions.

* * *

 **As you can see I am not dead, I've just been dormant for a while.**

 **School, writer's block and video games got in my way but I'm back and feeling good but I do not need to be fed.**

 **Like stated in the earlier writers block, this story will be told by older version of these characters, for the most part. As such it may go a bit fast sometimes.**

 **Sincerely, your friend, DaPika**

 **P.S, Please feel free to ask questions, give suggestions and just general constructive criticism.**


	2. Chapter 2

**It is time for review(s):**

 **lunatic meap - Glad you like the concept however you did get your terminology wrong, the correct term is OOC (Out-of-Character) rather than SI (Self Insert) and remember, this is told from the perspective of the characters when they are older and the Naruto in this story has memories of everything since birth so I would imagine that his mind would be warped from this, this is why Naruto is way he is in this story.**

* * *

 **One other thing, many things are different in this story, like events that happen in this never happened in canon and vice versa. So please don't say anything like, "So and so never happened in the anime, so this story sucks", I haven't had any of those yet though I know I will. (Though you can ask why I changed that particular event)**

* * *

I have memories of a broken and shattered future, one that should never happen under any circumstance, this future would mentally traumatise anyone but has it put me down? No, not in the slightest.

* * *

Normally, an Uchiha would regard as anyone not from the Uchiha Clan, that was not a Kage, below them and while I had to act like that for a while, it was really grating to do do. The timeline that I somehow have memories of is one of destruction, anarchy, war, megalomaniacs and colossal battles between hugely powerful shinobi including himself, the person that was considered a vile creature simply because of a burden that he could not get rid of and the girl that I considered the most grating of fangirls during my academy years.

Obviously, I could not allow this 'future' to happen. So I trained, I trained from the age of 5, starting with the very basics of shurikenjutsu and taijutsu. My brother was a prodigy of, well, everything that he ever tried quickly noticed this and took the opportunity to train me in the arts that I was practicing, he was the first to notice that I had above average skill in these arts and started to work me into the ground so that I would be strong, my mother then noticed this and took her own initiative and train me in what she did during her tenure as a shinobi. She was often in the ambush teams and as such she could hide her chakra signature to anyone that was not a Hyuga. She was also a taijutsu and shurikenjutsu specialist, moving in a quick and efficient way that the enemy wouldn't even realise that they had been attacked.

My father, Fugaku, however would not train me, he thought that it was not worth it if both Itachi and my mother, Mikoto, had to train me in the shinobi arts and just generally things concerning shinobi. They created a timetable of learning, something I used for a long time, even after the Uchiha Massacre where Itachi killed conspirators of a coup d'tat including our father, if it was on the orders of Hokage, I had no idea at the time but it seemed like it. He did not kill our mother as she had very little, if anything, to with the coup, unlike the every other adult in the clan minus one. He also did not kill the children of the clan and his only possible equal, Shisui.

After Itachi fled and with all the other adults dead minus Mikoto, Shisui took it upon himself to become the clan head. Who else was going to do it if my mother refused the role, me?, I was _way_ too young, untrained and inexperienced to fulfill that role, Shisui was in his twenties.

After I entered Academy, the most accursed demons came upon me, not literally at that point though I'd imagine some did on posters and pictures of me in later life. These demons were known as fangirls and they would till your bones wasted away. They were loud, violent and overly passionate about me, not really what looked for in someone. There was only one girl in our class that was not like this and it was obvious that she had a crush on someone else, she was shy anyway.

In the academy I had to act like the biggest dickhead in the entire world. It was not fun in any way, shape or form, even though it could seem like it to any incredibly bored person. That put me at odds with the apparent class clown and loudmouth, Naruto Uzumaki and just about any other male in my class as they wanted to take me down from my supposed high pedestal and possibly take the proverbial throne for themselves. My fangirls were too infatuated with me too realise unless it actively got in the way of their fawning.

* * *

The Graduation Exam was the most overrated thing you could imagine. It was supposed to be the hardest thing in the world during our time in the Academy, an overhyped piece of bullshit that we were absolutely terrified of for no apparent reason. It wasn't that hard and I knew even back then that it was because of two reasons: Konoha was not at war with anyone so nobody had to be rushed through the exam system to bolster the military's numbers and because civilian families on the council wanted their child to have a higher chance of becoming a shinobi just so their family could have a little bit of prestige. I can tell you now from that I later found out that there was hardly anything about being a shinobi, I was even skeptical of it even back then. Anyway, I passed with full marks everything making me the 'Rookie-of-the-Year' which was meaningless on the field.

The day off we got between the day we graduated and the day that we would be put into teams was one of great anticipation for me. It was impossible to not think about it, which almost made me slip up in a spar that one of the of children of the Uchiha Clan had challenged me to, it would have been incredibly embarrassing if had lost to that Kid, an 11-year old boy named Yubi, which would make him able to boast that he beat me and that would not look good on my resume.

The day came and went and the nest day emerged from the dark night. This was the day that the teams would be announced and my word, is that important day in the average shinobi's life. Not only do you meet the people who are likely to be your best friends for the rest of your life but you also get a potential elder brother/sister relationship or a mother/father with your sensei as some of what you experience when youy walk the path of the shinobi will bond you in way that you never thought would happen.

I woke up early and decided to take it slow to the Academy so that I would be too early that even Iruka had not arrived. Speaking of which, Iruka as looking slightly sad and Mizuki was not with him, at the time I had no idea where Mizuki was and why he was not here. It was only during my time as a genin that I would learn that Mizuki was a criminal in the eyes of the village.

"Alright, settle down people, settle down!", Iruka shouted, it was obvious to me that he was not in the mood for nonsense today, not any more than what he usually puts up with, at least, "Alright here are the teams, Team 1...", I wasn't really listening until my name came up, "Team 7: Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha under Jonin Kakashi Hatake".

I pretended to be angry, I had to. Otherwise it would break the illusion that everyone had perceived was me. Inside, however, I was happy as I knew from the memories of the broken world that they were than they showed to be here and I knew of the name Kakashi Hatake, from him being the only person outside the Uchiha Clan to have a sharingan, though his was implanted into his left eye from his dying teammate.

My teammates had very similar visual reaction, though for different reasons as I would later find out.

* * *

 **Here you go, have Sasuke's chapter.**

 **I think this works and that his personality is different from Naruto in this story and _I know_ that he different from the canon Sasuke.**

 **As usual, p** **lease feel free to ask questions, give suggestions and just general constructive criticism. It helps me make the story more enjoyable.**

 **Sincerely, your friend, DaPika.**


	3. Chapter 3

I can read the memories of other people. I have seen hell in some of those memories and would only wish them upon the most vile of people imaginable. I have lived with the possibility of knowing that most of these could happen to me. But why would that put me down?

* * *

I first learned of my ability when I was 6, when I read the mind of one Naruto Uzumaki. It was surprising to say the least, as he seemed to remember everything from birth, including coming out of the womb of his mother. His parents surprised me to who they were as they were incredibly famous though it would be later when I found out about his mother's identity as she wasn't as famous as his father. His father was instantly recognisable, as you saw every time you looked up at the Hokage monument, he was the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, a once living legend. However, I also saw hell in his memories, piercing glares that stabbed deep into your soul, drunken villagers chasing after him intent on inflicting serious pain and shinobi who wanted to take 'justice' into their own hands. The worst memory of his I read was what happened to him the day of his birthday, the Kyuubi was sealed into him by his father as a last resort, knowing that his son would utilise it to become great.

I knew then that he was misunderstood and hated for it, though I didn't go up to him or tell my parents about it, who knows what could've happened to me. I wanted to help him but the repercussions would be enormous, so I pretended to not notice him. I wanted to notice him, honestly, and it has haunted me to this day that I did not help him.

Going into the Academy was terrifying, it was a place where people trained to become efficient killing machines, for Kami's sake, how could you not be even a little bit apprehensive about going into it. Turns out it was rather take, especially in those early days, except for Naruto. Even in the Academy, he could not escape prejudice.

It was there that first read Sasuke Uchiha's memories and they were even more confusing than Naruto's, an alternate timeline where everything had gone down the drain, a homicidal brother and a coup attempt were all stuck in there. He seemed to be training in order to prevent the world were shit has hit several fans, to catch up to his brother and to protect Konoha. That last one to me was a bit strange to think at the time but it was honourable.

I also developed a crush on the guy, though I didn't want to be a fangirl about it, I had to be in order to fit in. In those days I was also taunted and sometimes attacked because of my large forehead, not a fun experience, being bullied for something you couldn't really prevent or help.

I also took a second look at Naruto's memories, in which I saw him train in the complex art of fuinjutsu, something that I really didn't think was possible for how much intelligence he showed in class even though I felt sorry for him but then I realised he was more intelligent and mature than he actually let on. I also realised when reading their memories that they actually much further ahead than the rest of the class. I wasn't gonna be left behind but there was a problem there in what to train in. I knew that all civilian hopefuls like myself had very low amounts of chakra but I also knew that this led to high amounts of chakra control. Even in that time, I had read too many books. It took a couple days of thinking but it then hit me that genjutsu and iryo-ninjutsu needed excellent chakra control, I knew then what I needed to do.

As soon as we were dismissed, I ran to the library and straight to the Academy student section and searched. I was unable to find anything on iryo-ninjutsu but I could easily find a book about genjutsu. I checked it out and realised that it actually had too much to be a true book for Academy students but the librarian didn't seem to care when she checked it out, mind you, she did look tired and was probably a bit dopey.

The book even contained stuff on A-rank jutsu but I had more than enough sense to start with thebasics. The book itself was titled, _'Genjutsu Theory'_ and was by someone called Murakumo Kurama, though it was a long time before I realised just who that was. The book started of w with three different chakra control techniques, one called the Leaf Sticking exercise in which you used chakra to stick a leaf to a part of your body, then there was the Solid Surface Sticking and Walking exercise which consisted of focusing chakra to your feet and then walking up walls, trees and the like and the water equivalent, which would allow you to walk on water if learned.

I set to work practising the first two in secret as my parents, while they were once shinobi, were a bit protective of me and who knows what they would have done if saw their beloved daughter hanging upside-down from the ceiling of her room. They would have pulled me out of the Academy, no doubt.

The exercises were child's play for me and my ultra controlled chakra meaning I could get on with practising genjutsu unhindered.

They first few genjutsu I learned in an instant I quickly realised the pranks I could pull off with them. So I pranked Kiba Inuzuka by making him think that a bluebottle was pestering him. It worked and was hilarious for me and the rest of the class, I'm even sure that Iruka had an amused smile. Before he went up to the boy and put his hand on his shoulder to 'reassure' him. In reality he was breaking Kiba out of the genjutsu, ruining the fun for the rest of us.

I did several such pranks until they were overshadowed entirely by Naruto's pranks which were some of the more creative things I have ever seen. Like when he used a lamb shank to pull Akamaru away from Kiba, scaring the Inuzuka half to death. Eventually, this became routine and everyone laughed for one reason or another at something. Even Sasuke once lost his shit, which prompted even more laughing.

As I progressed through Academy, I learned some surprisingly complex illusions for someone at that age. Like one that used all of the victims inner demons against them, forcing them to break down because they can't handle it, that was just cruel if you ask me and they author of the book agreed with me stating that it should never be used against a friend or ally and even then they advised that was it was just over-the-top and bordering on downright evil.

* * *

Time flew through the Academy and soon enough came the day that for a long time, I dreaded. Turns out it wasn't that bad and I found it way easier than one wouldexpect, the place that I fell down at was shurikenjutsu, something that would be corrected in later life.

Overall, though, my scores were best amongst the female members of the class though were not the best in the class, that much I could tell because my shurikenjutsu was so bad.

And it turns out I was right.

On the day that the teams were announced, Iruka walked in with a barely noticeable sadness on his face and without Mizuki, which led me to the logical conclusion that something had happened to Mizuki. The chatter was loud and Iruka was having none of it, "Alright, settle down people, settle down!", Iruka shouted, it would be clear absolutely anyone that he was not in the mood for nonsense today, not any more than what he usually puts up with, at least, "Alright here are the teams, Team 1...", I tuned out Iruka as the only team I really gave a true shit about was the one that I would be on, "Team 7: Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha under Jonin Kakashi Hatake".

Internally, I was happy. I had seen given a team with only two people in the class that I wouldn't mind being associated with but I had to act shocked by the fact I got Naruto on my team, so I shouted, "SAY WHAT?!".

Truth be told, I was happy I had Naruto on my team and just as much so Sasuke but I had no idea who Kakashi was. Oh my, was I in for a surprise.

* * *

 **To be honest, I don't really think that Sakura is that different from Sasuke in this story.**

 **As usual, p** **lease feel free to ask questions, give suggestions and just general constructive criticism. It helps me make the story more enjoyable.**

 **Sincerely, your friend, DaPika.**


	4. Chapter 4

My past was filled with bloodshed, tragedy and unfortunate events. This would easily put anyone in a bad way but has it put me down? Not as much as you might think.

* * *

Being late was something I did to remember a long dead friend, half of the reason, okay, maybe just a small bit of the reason but I do pay my respects in another way and that tends to cause me to be late But being late can be amusing, especially when the day came when I met a certain trio of individuals, judging from what their files said about them, I had expected them to be rather loud about the whole situation.

But was that what they were really like? Kinda, it was more their facial expressions that were the telling factor in how angry they were at my being late, so I decided to be a dick for them not amusing me enough, "My first impression of you, you are all boring", I had used my bored monotone for that one.

"Does that mean that you being late was just a test, sensei", my backfired when the pink-haired girl I would come to know as Sakura asked this question.

"No, not really but I know that you are incredibly boring now", there was no reaction that time, had I gotten through to them, "Meet me up on the roof in five minutes".

"Huh, that guy seems one to talk if he keeps on talking in that voice and why is he so familiar?, have I met him somewhere before? or have I met someone who looks like him?", I could hear the blond boy say in the distance before a distinctly feminine, "SHUT UP!", was heard.

 _"Good, he has some recognition of who I am, he better have after I kept an eye on him for so god damn long!"_ , I remember thinking then, it was refreshing to have the kid on my team, _"And man is that girl loud, might need to get plugs, though that might piss them off even more, sounds like fun!"_.

While I was monologuing, the three 12 year old rookies sat down on the ground in front of me. They where now glaring daggers at me, especially the so far silent Uchiha.

It took me half a minute until I broke out of the trance, at which point I asked, "Now then, tell me a little bit about yourselves let's start with the broody one".

"Who are you calling broody?, my name is Sasuke Uchiha, I like tomatoes, sparring and training, I dislike murderers and traitors, I have no real hobbies and I dream to revive to the Uchiha Clan".

"Interesting, next blondie".

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like fuinjutsu, the colour orange,ramen and training, I dislike traitors, the time it take for ramen to cook and delusional people, my hobby is gardening and I dream to become Hokage though the likelihood of that ever happening is, umm, who knows?".

"Maturing this early is not healthy, Naruto, nor is eating ramen for every meal and it is not a wise idea for a shinobi to wear bright fluorescent orange, finally you, pinky".

"Can it with the nicknames! My name is Sakura Haruno, I like dango, genjutsu and, erm yeah, not going to mention that that last one", oh, I had a very good idea as to what she was referring to, "I dislike enemies, unhealthy food and anyone who maliciously insults or hurts me or anyone I care about, I have a dream that I'd rather not mention", for Kami's sake was she secretive, not willing to proclaim that she loves Sasuke to me, their sensei, I was hurt.

"I'm Kakashi Hatake, I like and dislike many things, I have lots of hobbies and I have a dream that I am not really willing to tell you right now", I loved doing this, their expressions were ones of frustration and they were funny, "Now that we know each other good and proper, I want to tell you this: you are not out of the woods yet, you still have one last test that they never told you about".

"And that is?", Naruto jumped on that, not even angry, in fact, he looked happy, first proper smile I've seen of him in about 3 years now.

"A survival exercise, you will have to beat me in this test if you still want to be a proper shinobi, if so, I suggest that you not have any breakfast, you may throw up", they all seemed to be interested in taking the test at that point," Good, meet me at Training Ground 7 at 7am".

* * *

Oh, I just love being late, especially with them, they always had different reactions and this one turned out to be very sour,"Three hours late sensei, three. fucking. hours", Sakura's reactions were the best out of the three.

The three of them all seemed to look underneath the underneath with the advice I had given the day before and seemed very ready to go with plenty of energy to spare. "So, the aim of this test is to capture these bells that I am holding and you may notice that there is only 2 of them, that's because this test has 66% failure rating and only 2 can pass to full geninhood, to get them you going to have to do this with full intent to kill me", I loved this test and it was a very old one as well, dating back to the times of the Shodaime and seemingly passed through all Team 7s there had ever been up to this point in my life where I reflect on stuff that happened.

Naruto's eyes had narrowed to a point is you might think he couldn't see, which was something that always caught our enemies off guard, he had clearly suspected fishy and by Sakura's raised eyebrow, she to had seen something off about this test, they were very observational were those 2, always fighting out the underneath the underneath to everything, sometimes to the level that it could get annoying.

Sasuke was not so, as he was surprised to find that out, he tended to see things as they were told to him straight up. "I will set this timer for an hour and when I say start, this test will begin. Start!".

They all ran off in a similar direction, obviously trying to tell the others that this test was trick for us to do something. That test was gonna be interesting right from the start.

* * *

"Sasuke", Naruto loud whispered to the duck-haired boy, " I think there is a hidden meaning in this test".

"How so?", Sasuke had been bewildered by Naruto's statement.

"Have you ever seen a genin team with only 2 genin and the jonin?", Sasuke shook his head but saw Naruto's point.

"So what is the actual purpose of the test then?".

"It's teamwork", Sakura answered this time, "Kakashi-sensei wants us to work in a team, otherwise we wouldn't stand a snowflakes chance in hell against him, he's an elite jonin after all".

They discussed up a plan, a plan that surely wouldn't end well for me.

I was still standing there in the middle field of the training ground were the posts were, waiting for them to come at me, not in that sense, when a small horde of the genin charged in, it was obvious that they were all clones. It was easy to think that at least but imagine my surprise when one of the Naruto clones punches me square in the balls, not something that had happened for a while before that, possibly reaching back to _my_ time as a genin. I was so distracted by the ball punch that I didn't realise a certain duckbutt throw some kunai pinning me to a tree, including my arms, which meant I couldn't perform any jutsu. I knew I was screwed at that point, not even an incredibly experienced jonin like myself would have thought that would happen. and anything else that they did was just insult to injury.

That insult came in the form of genjutsu, one which made me see many, many naked women, the blood coming out my nose was a signature of that, though you couldn't really see it through my many layers of masking, and besides, I was the perverted man's paradise, and perverted lesbian's paradise as well, so why not relish it while it lasted, oh yeah, genin test. By the time I had come out of the genjutsu, I had been unpinned from the tree and both the bells had been taken, when, they never told me.

"I honestly have no choice but to pass you, you looked underneath the underneath and you worked as a team to get the bells, rather effectively, as I didn't expect that plan at all, now you can all go back home while I have a report to hand in", oh that report was something to remember, let me tell you that.

* * *

 **Rather cop out idea if I'm honest but it's what I went with so please, if you don't like it and want to tell me so, keep it civil. I do not need flamers on this story.**

 **But anyway, that was the chapter and as always, please feel free to give constructive criticism, there is a lot of room for improvement with me and it will help make this story better.**

 **Sincerely, your friend, DaPika**


	5. Chapter 5

I never thought the early days would be this tedious and boring. Pulling weeds, chasing cats, painting sheds and so on. It's just a bit ridiculous... I couldn't wait for a C-Rank mission.

* * *

"Target has been sighted sensei, preparing for capture", I said through the radio headsets that we where using, "I'm in position".

"Good, Cherry, are you in position?", the man with the gravity defying hair asked of the only female female person we had on out team?

Sakura sighed, "Yes, sensei but why do we need these codenames?".

Kakashi had decided to ignore Sakura as she asked that question every time we partook in this mission and asked Sasuke, "Duck, are you in position?",

"Yes, target has been surrounded", the boy with a bird behind for a hairstyle said, muttering something along the lines of, "I hate this codename", taking the piss out of his hairstyle was hilarious until he finally got the hint and changed it, though that was awhile later, years later in fact.

"Good, lunge for it!", Kakashi shouted, not at the top of his lungs though, otherwise the mission would be compromised.

I was the closest to it and and as such reached the hell incarnate cat that we had to return to its mental owner, the scratches man, it was never something you could truly recover from, no matter how many battles you faced.

Sakura took it from my hands as she could actually work well with animals, Sasuke and I on the other hand... Yeah, no, every time we tried to take the accursed cat, it would severely scratch us in any place it could, were just lucky it never went for the genitals. We had all changed our outfits since the ball test where we humiliated Kakashi with cheap tricks, though he himself admitted, "Sometime the best way to be a stronger opponent is by using cheap tricks", that was about 5 weeks ago. I personally was wearing a new jumpsuit that was mostly black but had dark orange on the shoulders and the outer sides of the legs, you could never get rid of the orange in my soul, never! Sakura was wearing a pink slightly armour-plated, loosely fitting t-shirt-like piece of clothing for her top, black gloves and a battle-skirt, also in pink. Sasuke was wearing a black, high-collared short-sleeved shirt, a gauntlet over his right hand ( **think canon at the Chunin Exams** ) and blue three-quarter length trousers. Kakashi had done this for us, saying that they were better for a shinobi than our previous gear, yeah right, I could sneak past ANBU in that old jumpsuit, so you could imagine in this, I could be practically invisible to anyone without a byakugan or chakra sensing. After completely restraining the damn cat, we reported back to the Hokage's Office.

* * *

"Oh, Tora how I have missed you so much", the fat old lady said while hugging the cat half to death.

"You know, when I see that, I feel sorry for that cat", Sasuke said just loud enough so that the rest of the team could hear it, the Hokage was likely unable to be able to do so despite how good he was at basically everything.

"I don't blame you, no wonder it runs away", I agreed, again just quiet enough so the Daimyo's Wife had no ability to hear, "And cause problems for us".

Sakura just went, "Indeed".

Kakashi could hear us and decided not comment on it, after all, he actually agreed with us. He seemed in thought of something as well and we found out what that thought was, "Hokage-sama, it has come to me that my three genin here have completed enough D-Ranks for a C-Rank and are very capable of working in a team, therefore, I request that we can get a C-Rank".

"Request granted", Hiruzen didn't argue, he knew what they were capable of when Kakshi gave his report.

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 _Kakashi, as usual, was late, so late in fact that all the other Jonin had gone to either their teams or home._

 _The man came in with his report 2 and a half hours late, entering through the window, like he usually did, "Kakashi, did Team 7 pass?"._

 _"Yes they passed, better than I thought they would. Though I do have something to ask about, why were their Academy reports so badly wrong?", Hiruzen looked on in question, "For example it states in this that Naruto and Sasuke were completely incapable of working with each other but in the test they had no quarrels and worked together willingly, creating a plan with Sakura that involved sending in Naruto hidden in a horde of clones to punch me in my privates, before Sasuke threw kunai at me pinning me to a tree and completely disabling me and then Sakura came and used a genjutsu, not that I'm complaining about what was in that genjutsu of course"._

 _"I see, clearly they were hiding their true emotions all Academy, why?, I don not know but I'll give you an S-Rank mission to find out why. Observe the three of them carefully and if they accidentally spill the beans, report to me as soon as possible, for now though, you may leave"._

 _"Yes, Hokage-sama", Kakashi shunshin'd out of the office and towards his apartment, thinking about the mission at hand._

 _ **END FLASHBACK**_

"This mission is escort a bridge builder back to the Land of Waves, do you accept it?", Hiruzen was interested in this mission as it didn't seem to be all there was to this story and our team was best for the job, from what I could tell anyway.

We conferred and it came to a unanimous decision to not do it, "I see, how about this one escorting shinobi back to Talk?", we conferred again and this time we came to 3-to-1 decision to do it, only Sasuke said we shouldn't and that was because he hated overly hot climates like the one in Tonbo no Kuni, the land in which Taki was settled.

"Good, bring in the client", a young man from Taki entered, he seemed to have no confidence and looked to me like one of those annoying people that I was once thought to be.

"Hello, my name is Shibuki and I need extra protection for my travel back to Talk, I do not mind how strong you are as long as you are not completely and utterly useless", Shibuki had long dark brown hair and black eyes.

"I see, my name is Kakashi Hatake and the are my genin, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha. We assure you that we will be able to provide any needed assistance that you will need in your trip back to Talk", Kakashi almost sounded robotic when he said that, meaning he was uncomfortable to say it.

"Thank you, when shall we leave? I don't mind waiting a day", he seems to be forcing himself to be polite though he certainly didn't sound robotic, Kakashi was terrible at being that formal.

"No, it's fine, you three gather all supplies you will find necessary and meet at the entrance in fifteen minutes", amongst the team I was the one who carried the suppkies, my seals made storage incredibly easy and we could take a lot of stuff if we needed to but for this mission it wasn't necessary, as we would at most need several tents and sleeping bags, many sets of kunai and shuriken, lot's of exploding tags, tripwires, 7 days provisions and lots of various bring for traps such as itching powder and paint.

With that in mind we set off to my apartment to gather the things that we would need and once all that stuff was retrieved, we set off to meet up with Kakashi and Shibuki at the gate. We were surprised when we arrived because Kakshi was not late. He was very serious about this for whatever reason, to this day we still don't know why, probably had some kind of debt to the village that existed within the waterfalls.

"We are all here on time, good. Let's go", and so we set off on the 2 day journey to the village to the north. The first day was uneventful we just walked and talked, mostly Shibuki asking us about ourselves, he was very intrigued to know that I was interested in the art of fuinjutsu, which was an incredibly rare art according to the long haired man. Apparently, Taki has only ever had one fuinjutsu master, a man named Taikutsu. According to Shibuki, his name perfectly described his personality as he was insufferably boring, however, he did say I wasn't boring which was a relief to me, I have never wanted to be boring.

The second day was much more interesting as we got ambushed by a bunch of bandits, they were easy to beat as they weren't as fast as we were but in the act of kicking one, I snapped his neck, killing him almost instantly. After the bandits had been despatched, I puked my lunch out. It was a harrowing experience and one that I'd never hoped I would have do to again but the world seemed to hate me as I would find out later on.

After the intense throw up, we moved on to the village which Shibuki said we couldn't come in as to preserve the village's secrets but he was going to send one of his most trusted shinobi out to give them their pay, he also said he would give extra if we helped clear the leaves out the drains, we shrugged and accepted. The shinobi that came out was a mint-haired girl about our age at the time, "Hi, my name's Fū and I have been sent to give you your pay and the extra for clearing out the gutters".

The girl seemed hyper, too hyper really and quite frankly interesting, "Thank you Fū, we will be leaving now".

A couple of seconds after Kakashi said that, an explosion rocked the ground, "Oh, shit", Sasuke exclaimed, " Looks like we aren't going home just yet, sensei".

Fū's face lit up like a bulb.

* * *

 **I think I like to call that one a strange cliffhanger.**

 **Translations (probably):**

 **Tonbo no Kuni - Land of Dragonflies**

 **Taikutsu - Boredom**

 **Thank you for reading, please feel free to leave constructive criticism and if you don't like something, please be civil about it.**

 **Sincerely, your friend, DaPika**


End file.
